Dreams
by JustEight
Summary: They just wouldn't stop. Spoilers for Children's Crusade 9. B/T


It has been... a LONG time since I've put anything up on here. I figured, hey, why not, the YA section can always use more stories in it.

Wrote this on an iTouch at 2 in the morning.

WARNING: One giant spoiler for Children's Crusade #9.

* * *

><p>Flashes of her face—Cassie's bright, shining smile. Her aura filled up the room, brightening each and every person inside it.<p>

A flash of blue engulfs his view; thin, half gloved fingers latching tightly around Stature's neck. Her face contorts into shock, then panic; his name spewing from her choking mouth. She struggles; she struggles so hard, but with a surge of energy, a sickening crack emits from her throat, hazel hues rolling to the back of Cassie's skull.

Angry green, red, and yellow blur across his gaze, the Vision's blinding rage coming at him faster than he can think.

But it doesn't matter—the magic _knows._ A hand flies out, fingers extended, a pulse of sparking blue jumps to Jonas' body, his limbs jolting sporadically as electricity burned throughout each and every one of his circuits, finally combusting in an explosion of fire and metal.

Billy stands between his fallen compatriots, dazed, covered in splatters of blood and fragments of scrap metal, disbelieving. He hadn't meant to—

Cassie's neck whirled around, vertebrae scraping together as lifeless eyes bore into the witch. "It's your fault…" she whispered first, before her chin curled down to her deformed neck, daggers poised in her lifeless gaze. She repeated, "it's your _fault_, Billy. Why…? _Why_, Billy?"

Jonas' torso clattered eerily as a broken arm slammed to the ground, butchered mechanical fingers, digging into the ground as it dragged the battered torso and face towards Wiccan. "It didn't need to be like this… Why couldn't you just control your powers like the rest of us?"

Billy's breath hitched, panicked glances darting between his murdered friends. A feeble hand held itself in their direction. "I-I'm sorry…!" he squeaked, inching backwards but finding nowhere to go. "It was an accident! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Why, Billy?"

"Why?"

"_WHY?_"

"I'm _sorry-!_"

Billy bolted upright, shuttering breaths rattling the entirety of his torso. He felt Teddy's body jolt awake next to him, but hardly noticed—the instant rolling of his stomach stealing most of his attention. A cross between a sob and gag escaping, the brunet slapped a hand over his mouth as he tumbled gracelessly from the bed. He heard Teddy call to him briefly as he threw himself through the bathroom door, collapsing beside the bowl just as vomit began spewing from between the spaces of his fingers. His diaphragm spasmed violently, expelling everything it could manage, the images of the dream searing through the fold on his mind, refusing to be erased and spurring on the episode.

Teddy arrived in the doorway a few moments later, sleep still clinging to his features, but worry for his boyfriend clearly winning out. Billy felt his large, calloused fingers brush gently against the back of his neck, and while it helped a bit, nothing could truly quell the storm raging in his brain.

"Bee…" Teddy let his hand travel lower, pressing small circles between the smaller teen's shoulder blades.

Billy's stomach had finally settled down, but the hiccups and pricks in the corner of his eyes still held strong. Meeting Teddy's gaze only made it worse. Billy clamped his eyes shut, leaning back into his boyfriend, twisting and burying his face into the front of Teddy's tee.

Teddy shh'd him quietly, rocking them both from side to side. Pressing his lips to slick brunet strands, Billy's heart clenched when he heard the break in Teddy's voice. "This's gotta stop, Bee… You're killing yourself..."

A wet sob shook the witch, fists grabbing handfuls of Teddy's shirt, the memories still slamming around in his mind. "I didn't—It's my _fault_, Tee…!"

Teddy shook his head into Billy's hair, gripping him tighter. He knew it wasn't Billy's fault, he'd told him as much more time than he could count. But Billy just wouldn't believe him…

What was he supposed to do…?


End file.
